Into the Night
by FinickyB
Summary: He has her nights.


It's in the nights when he comes to whisk her away for promising adventures. He gives her one of his dashing smiles, with a tilt of his head, and holds his hand out to her through the open door of the cage.

It's in the nights when she allows herself to be stolen by the madman and his box. She returns the smile with one of her own, and slides her hand into his and lets him lead her into the doors of impossible.

It's in the nights when they are alone, together, man and wife, Time Lord and Child of the TARDIS. They reach the controls and he gathers her hands into his. She quirks an eyebrow, but he remains solid in his resolution. Their lips meet.

It's in the nights when they share themselves, content with the time they have with each other, for now. His hands fist in her hair as his lips slant across hers almost awkwardly, and she grips his hips as she lets him take control.

She gasps when he nibbles on her bottom lip, and he quickly takes advantage of the situation, sliding his tongue in to dance with hers. They've done this before, more times for him, twice for her, but this moment feels like the first. There is no pressing matter to be dealt with, no monsters to battle nor a world to save. Right now, it's just them and a shared kiss.

He pulls back to take a deep breath and he is astounded by the woman in front of him when he opens his eyes. Her hair is pulled back by his hands and her eyes are half-mast, taking him in while she licks at her moist lips. He can see the trust she contains for him, the love, and it's almost as hard to understand as it was before.

_You embarrass me._

He hadn't meant those words. He wonders if she knows that. He hadn't meant anything he said up at the top of that pyramid in that aborted timeline, really.

_River, River.. Why do you have to be __**this**__? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud._

As he gazes into her face, he wonders if she knows he what he meant. If she knows he was talking about her being his downfall. A woman who loves him so much, someone he couldn't understand. How could one love a monster?

"You're not a monster," he hears her say, and it takes him a moment to realize he had spoken the words aloud.

"What am I then?" He inquires softly, nudging her nose with his as he rests his forehead against hers. He runs a thumb across her cheek and his eyes are pleading.

She leans into his touch, hands tightening around his waist. Her curls spill around his spreading fingers and her response is delayed as she basks in the feel of him. He searches her eyes, which are unwaveringly locked on his.

"You're a madman with a box," she starts with a small smile and a sigh escapes her when he presses his lips to hers for a moment. "A madman who sees the beauty in every living creature and does his best to help."

"Instead of help, I destroy," he mumbles against her lips. Their eyes remain open, gazing into one another. The TARDIS is eerily silent.

"You're only focusing on the times where your help wasn't enough, my love," she says softly, deftly undoing his braces from within his jacket. They snap upwards and she runs her hands along his back, pushing them over his shoulders. "Of everything I learned from my time being trained to kill you, the only thing that stuck out was the fact that you _tried_."

He lets her push the tweed from his body and it falls to a heap behind his feet, the braces quickly following them to the floor. He sighs and buries himself into her neck, placing light kisses along the smooth flesh. She arches into him, pressing her chest into his as her hands grip his shoulders from behind.

They stand there, bent at an angle, for what seems like an eternity. Her hands begin to trace unidentifiable lines across his back and she takes a step forward, trying to eliminate all distance between them.

"River," he breathes, the sound muffled by her flesh. "Why do you love me?"

She pauses for a moment, her fingers stilling against his back, only to press in when she turns her head to trace a kiss along his jaw line.

"Because you were the light in my dark world. At first," she stops when his lips meet hers again and silently wonders if this conversation will ever end. Not that she minds if it lasts a lifetime or two. It's slow and leisurely, his tongue taking residence within her mouth again. When they break apart, she rests her head against his cheek, breathing deeply. "At first, I didn't understand why I felt like this, but then I met you. Then I killed you and I saw myself as River Song and I knew, from that moment, that no one else could save me. And you did, save me."

He pulls back to look at her, to really look at her, and he sees that she means everything she is telling him. His brow furrows and he sighs, eyes closing in agony.

"Only to have you stolen away again, dragged back to the Hell that you tried so desperately to escape."

Her hands slide up his chest to wrap around his neck and play with the lining of hair at the nape of his neck. She thumbs his jaw, feeling only slight stubble as she pulls his face to hers. With their foreheads resting together again, she teases his lips with her own, keeping her eyes locked on his closed ones. The tension eases from his brow yet his eyes remain closed.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispers, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. She lets it slide out slowly and watches with a smirk as his mouth opens on a breathy moan. "Look at me. There you go. We changed that, you know? We changed the whole outcome, you and me. I can live with what happened, because look at _you_. You clever man, you're still _alive_."

His eyes move frantically, taking her in with awe at the beauty of everything she is and everything she will become. Her words seem to be enough for him now, because he is attacking her lips again with such ferocity he didn't even think he was capable of. His hands dance down her sides, gripping her hips and pulling her body into his more firmly. He swallows her moan as his hands slip beneath the hem of her shirt. His fingers move swiftly across the smooth skin of her stomach and he feels the gooseflesh rise to his touch.

She's gripping his head to hers and their teeth clash. It's an uncomfortable feeling, but they push past it. Her tongue slides against his and he thinks for a moment that he can taste the love she has for him. It tastes beautiful, he concludes, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth when her tongue retreats.

Her fingers are pulling his shirt from within his trousers and he pulls back to breathe. Their breath mingles as he allows her to undo one button at a time, her fingers sliding against the skin that becomes exposed with each one. Once the shirt is open, she presses her palms against his chest, feeling the out-of-sync beat of his hearts. He grasps her wrists and tugs her backwards toward the stairs. He stumbles over his jacket, but doesn't deviate off his path. He's used to the awkwardness he emits by now, simply adjusting one of his feet before stepping down again to avoid crashing to the floor.

She watches him as he turns to face the stairs, one hand in hers, and they ascend slowly. Soon, he becomes frustrated with the slow pace of their steps and speeds up slightly. They turn down a couple hallways and she doesn't have time to take it all in. She knows there will be time for that later. Right now, they need each other.

They reach a lone door at the end of a long hallway and he fumbles with his hands as he reaches for the knob. He pauses and turns to face her.

"River.." he starts, his nerves obviously becoming frayed. She smiles gently and takes a step forward, tracing the line of his hip bones with her fingertips. His eyes flutter closed as he runs his hands up her bare arms, fingers burying themselves in her unruly hair again. "Are you sure?"

She pushes him back against the door, placing a small kiss against his throat as she hums.

"You daft old man," she mumbles, licking his Adam's apple lightly. "Of course I'm sure."

He removes a shaking hand from her hair to reach back and turn the knob. The door opens against his back and he stumbles into the room, pulling her with him. She takes a moment to take in her surroundings. It's a fairly large room with a large bed in the middle. A bathroom is off to one side and on the other is a closet. It's bland, no decorative items laying about.

She's distracted by his lips on her throat and she gasps, clinging to him with desperate hands. His large hands grip her hips, thumbs drawing circles on her abdomen. She moans softly, tilting her head back as she arches into his touch. They slide up her torso, dragging her shirt with them, and she raises her arms above her head. He tosses the shirt to the floor, eyes glancing over the newly exposed skin.

Her chest is heaving, and he can almost hear the thud of her hearts against her chest. He leans down, placing a kiss at the top of each heaving breast, then lowers himself to his knees before her. He rests his head against the softness of her stomach and simply breathes.

She smiles softly, running her hands through his hair. Her fingers travel down his neck and push inside his button-up, shoving it down as far as she can reach. He lets it drop and runs his hands along the outside of her strong legs. A soft kiss is placed just above her navel before he's on his feet again. He turns them around and pushes her towards the bed and she obliges, stepping back until the back of her knees buckle against the edge of the mattress. She sits down and he drops to his knees again.

She leans down and he meets her with his lips. His hands are wrapped around her body now, toying with the back of her bra.

"You can take it off, you know," she says against his lips, fingers digging into his shoulders. He hums in response, fumbling with the clasp before finally, it releases. The straps slide down her outstretched arms and she worries her bottom lip as she pulls away and lets it fall between them.

The air is still as he drags his eyes from her face down to her chest. His breath hitches and he leans forward to place a small kiss between the two supple breasts. It has been so long for him and he's not sure what to do for a moment. He glances between her eyes and her chest, unsure, before bringing his hands up to balance the weight of them in his palms.

The reaction is immediate and she's arching into his touch as his cool fingers assault her heated skin. He runs his thumbs simultaneously across her budding nipples and shudders when her moan reaches his ears. Her grip is back on his shoulders and her nails are digging in so deep, but he doesn't care. He leans forward once again, this time placing a kiss on one nipple then the other.

"Doctor," she gasps, and he can feel the crescents being dug into his skin. He takes pleasure in knowing they'll last a while, groaning when she digs harder as he takes a nipple into his mouth. He sucks gently, tongue darting out to tease the bud. Her legs open wider, and he scoots in closer to the bed. He switches his attention to the other breast, repeating his actions. She's panting by the time he motions for her to move further up the mattress.

He crawls up after her, hands fumbling with the button of her slacks. She reaches down to help him and he bunches the material in his fists and begins to drag it down her hips. She arches off the bed to help him and he shifts back down her body. He quickly undoes the zip of her boots, tugging them both off and tossing them somewhere behind him as he returns his attention back to her pants. They're on the floor with the rest of her clothes in a matter of seconds.

He breathes in deeply as his eyes trace her almost-nude body. His own trousers are uncomfortable now and he reaches to rid himself of the obstruction. She watches him, her legs trapped between his knees, as he slides his pants down his hips. He backs up to step back onto the floor, pants hitting the ground the moment he does. He toes off his shoes and socks quickly, before rejoining her on the bed.

When he's above her, she wastes no time taking the back of his head in her hands and bringing their mouths together once more. Their bare chests smack together and he releases a groan. The feel of her body against his is amazing and he has to take a moment to relax. He pulls his mouth from hers, her breath hot in his face.

"How long has it been for you?" She asks, running a foot along one of his calves. He searches her eyes before responding.

"A long time," he admits, kissing her lips softly and he feels her toes playing with the waistband of his underwear. "With this body? Never."

She places a kiss against the underside of his jaw, arching when his fingers slide past the barrier of her panties just barely.

"I've only.." she trails off, biting her lip and looking at him with honest eyes. "Once, as Mels. Just after high school. Haven't really felt the need since."

She feels the rumble of his laugh before she hears it and swats his arm.

"What?"

"You have no idea how _young_ you just made yourself sound, do you?" He's grinning at her and she feels her breath hitch.

"Do you know how much time has passed since then? How long I lived before I even reached Leadworth?" She shoots back, pressing her chest into his in an attempt to remind him of their current situation. His hand dips lower and she moans.

"Of course I do, River," he says and his voice is lower, huskier. "I wouldn't be a very good Time Lord if I didn't understand something as simple as time _passing_, now would I?"

She can't answer because his fingers are teasing her. He's brushing against her so softly and she pushes her hips down, trying to find purchase against his awkward touch.

"Doctor," she gasps out, pressing her head back into the mattress. Her neck is exposed and he takes advantage of it, licking the length of it. He kisses her pulse point before sucking gently, not long enough to leave a mark.

Her foot drags down one side of his underwear and his length presses against her thigh. He freezes, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to control the movement of his hips. He rests his head against her clavicle, breathing deeply. The warmth of her against him leaves the both of them aching and suddenly there's no time for teasing or talking. His hands are tugging her panties down and she shimmies a bit to help him. Her feet take care of his and soon they are pressed against each other, skin on skin.

She pulls his head up to kiss him again as he slides himself against her wet heat. He groans into her mouth and reaches a hand up blindly, palming a breast and teasing her nipple with his fingers.

She widens her legs and he settles against her, pulling his hips back. He uses his free hand to slide against her, checking if she is ready enough for this. He's flabbergasted at how wet she is and releases another groan. He breaks the kiss, glancing down between them. She mimics the action and they both watch in fascination as he guides himself within her.

The tight warmth is so amazing and it's all he can do but to push forward. She's gripping at his biceps, eyes screwed shut as he stretches her. He pauses, placing a kiss to each eye. He watches her with concern.

"Am I.." he trails off, clearing his throat and pushing past his nerves. "Am I hurting you?"

Her reaction surprises him. Her eyes snap open, looking annoyed and in love all at once.

"No," she breathes, wiggling her hips and clenching around the inch or so which is buried within her. "Please.."

Nodding, he thrusts the rest of the way in, nearly collapsing against her at the feel of being in so deep.

"River," he bites out. She sucks on his earlobe and whispers a heady 'please' into his ear and that's all he needs. He rises to his knees, gripping her hips and keeping himself inside as he adjusts their position. She allows herself to be adjusted, leaning up on her forearms. She places a hand against his abdomen, licking her lips as she stares up at him.

His hair falls into his eyes with the force of the first thrust and she almost has half a mind to grin at him, but she can't because he's thrusting into her again and the noise that escapes her can't be classified as a moan, but she doesn't mind. She keeps her eyes locked with his as she hooks her ankles behind his back to keep from being pushed up the bed.

He sets a pace, tilting her hips up and he moves in her at an unhurried pace. For a while, all that can be heard in this room so deep in the TARDIS, are the heavy pants and occasional moans between the now-sweaty occupants.

Eventually, the slow pace isn't enough and she pushes him over, rolling on top of him. Her curls fall around her face as she straddles him, her mouth opening as a loud moan escapes her. He grips her hips tightly and she leans down to kiss his gasping mouth. The movement causes friction against her sensitive clit and she's clenching around him desperately as she rides out her unexpected climax. He's not far behind, wrapping his arms around her back in an effort to hold her close to him as he thrusts once, twice more.

"River," he groans into her hair, stilling completely. They lay in that position for a moment longer and then she's rolling off of him, breathing heavily.

"Well," she says once she's regained a normal breathing pattern, "we're certainly doing that again."

"Definitely," he murmurs, kissing the top of her head as he wraps his arms around her damp skin. "Perhaps with handcuffs?"

She chuckles and turns into his embrace, resting her head against his chest. She can hear the echo of his hearts and she sighs, content.

"How about we save that for a fourth or fifth time, hmm?" She suggests, kissing his chest.

"Of course, Doctor Song," he agrees. They're quiet for a moment and she begins to drift between sleep and awareness. He grips her shoulder lightly before speaking again. "You know, what I said before.."

"Hmm?"

"When we were on top of the pyramid. I said some things that I didn't mean," he whispers and his voice sounds so small that she sits up, looking down at him.

"You don't have to," she reassures, caressing his face. "I.. It's okay."

"No, River, it isn't," he suddenly exclaims, sitting up abruptly, narrowly missing her head with his. He grabs her face with his hands, brushing at her thoroughly kissed lips with his thumb. "I just didn't understand why."

Her brow furrows, confusion taking root in her expression.

"Why what, Doctor?" She asks, her voice just above a whisper.

"Why you would do all of that, for _me_. I am not worth a million million lives, River." He sounds desperate and she kisses him with ardent lips. When she pulls back, there are tears in her eyes.

"You deserve so much, Doctor. A million million lives _may _have been a little much, but I was desperate. I couldn't.. I couldn't lose you. Not so soon, not ever."

He is staring down at her with such an intensity that she averts her gaze, dropping her eyes to her naked stomach. He pulls her head back up with a hand under her chin and gives her a small smile.

"A million million was more than a little 'much'," he murmurs, mirth in his eyes. She sighs and leans into him, kissing his neck lightly.

"Yes, yes, but it's all sorted now. You're alive and we're okay," she says into his skin. His hands fall around her waist and he clutches her to him.

"We're more than okay, River Song," he says brightly, pulling them further up the bed. He uses his feet to push the covers down and he snuggles them deep into the cold sheets. "We're bloody brilliant."

She laughs, curling around him as he brings the comforter back up the bed.

"That we are, Doctor," she concedes.

"And did I mention, married?" He says as he places a kiss into her wild curls.

"Doesn't need mentioning," she laughs and he hugs her tighter.

"The Doctor's Wife. I think it does."

The TARDIS vibrates to life and from what seems like miles away, the control room begins to make a whir of noises, sending the two off into the vortex.

"Don't say that too loud or Sexy might get jealous," she warns, half-asleep.

"My old girl? She has to get used to sharing sometime," he mumbles.

She hmm's in response and soon, they are asleep in each other's arms.

Unbeknownst to them, Sexy has no qualms about sharing her thief with her prodigy. No qualms at all.

* * *

><p><strong>First ever Who-fic. <strong>

**Comments? Any mistakes noticed? Leave a review! :)**


End file.
